


Coffee

by kittymills



Series: Beach Bums AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Keith, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Setting, Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Teasing Shiro, beach bums AU, cranky Keith, feelsy shiro, sleepy sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Keith needs coffee to function... Shiro takes advantage of that fact to have his way.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> another part of my beach bums sheith AU

Shiro gave Keith a nudge and was rewarded with a grunt.

“Baby, wake up.”

He nudged Keith again but the smaller man just lay there unresponsive, his face pushed into his pillow and his arms on either side of his head as he lay sprawled on his stomach on the bed of their villa. 

It was a common sight this early in the morning and something Shiro was starting to get used to.  Keith was not an early riser, and until he had his first morning coffee, he was quite literally the walking dead… a zombie.  At first Shiro had been amused by this trait of his.  Then he got annoyed.

And then he started to plot ways on how to use it to his advantage. 

He pulled the mug closer, uncapping the lid and waving the steaming fragrant contents beside Keith’s nose. 

“Look what I have,” he sang softly with a grin.

Keith’s eyes snapped open as a waft of the coffee scent reached him and his nostrils flared.  “Give it,” he ground out.

Shiro yanked the cup back before Keith had a chance to snatch it and held it hostage against his chest. “Nu, uh.  Not until I get what I want.”

Keith groaned and turned his face back into his pillow. He mumbled something Shiro didn’t quite catch but sounded suspiciously like _fuck you._

“What? Can’t hear you,” Shiro said innocently, trying not to laugh.  “What did you say?”

With a supreme effort, Keith flopped over onto his back. His dark hair obscured half his face but that wasn’t what Shiro focused on.  His eyes travelled down Keith’s body and Shiro eyed the tent the sheets made over his lap appreciatively. 

“I said, fuck you. Give me my coffee,” Keith snarled.

Shiro bit back a laugh as he pulled the coffee away even further, placing it on the table in the living area before climbing back onto the bed.  He yanked  the sheets off, exposing Keith’s naked body. He made an appreciative little sound.  

“Well, hello there. Someone’s at attention,” he murmured.  His hands inched towards Keith’s hip.

“The fuck?! No. Coffee.”

“No,” Shiro said with a sly grin. “I have a better idea.”

Keith’s eyes drifted closed again as he made a low, weak grunt of frustration.  He didn’t move or acknowledge Shiro stripping then the dip of the bed as Shiro climbed in, pushing Keith’s knees apart and kneeling between them. 

“I’m holding your coffee captive until I have my way with you,” Shiro murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the warm skin of Keith’s chest.  “Any objections?”

Keith merely grunted and Shiro chuckled to himself at his boyfriend’s feeble response. He paused for a moment to try and gauge just how welcome or unwelcome his advances might be.  He was encouraged by Keith’s hand starting to fumble weakly in his hair.  He felt Keith’s hot, hard length burning a brand against his hip and his grin grew wider. He bent down to capture Keith’s mouth with his, long lazy kisses as he slanted his lips against Keith’s.

“I love you like this,” Shiro murmured between kisses.  He lifted his head and tried to meet Keith’s gaze but Keith’s eyes were still closed.  It was simply too much effort for him to open them so early.  Shiro trailed his palm down Keith’s body, stroking firmly from his neck, over his pecs and over his abs to rest heavily on his hip.  “Completely at my mercy. Although it makes me nervous about where I rank against coffee on the scale of your affections,” he said with a chuckle.  Keith quivered under him in a light laugh, signalling he was awake and responsive even if he didn’t appear to be. 

The bed creaked lightly as Shiro sat up, rocking back on his heels as he settled into position between Keith’s legs.  Shiro felt full and heavy as he drank in the sight of the man he loved beneath him. He adored Keith like this- sleepy and pliant and easy under his fingers.  It made his chest ache in anticipation as he reminded himself to go slow.

He used his hands to explore, running his calloused palms over Keith’s pale skin.  He mapped the familiar lines on his body, the scars both old and new that told the story of his life. His heart began to beat a little faster.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed out his name and one hand reached for him.  Shiro gripped it tight, welcoming the squeeze of encouragement from Keith.  He kissed Keith’s palm then released him and Keith’s hand flopped loosely to the bed.

Shiro rocked back then looped his arms around the back of Keith’s thighs and pushed his knees apart and up.  It gave Shiro complete access to his lover’s body.  He reached into their bedside drawer withdrawing a small bottle then flicked it to the side after he took what he needed.  He slicked his fingers down, then trailed them in between the crease of Keith’s cheeks.  He watched Keith’s face with heavy lidded eyes as his hands smoothed their way over Keith’s skin, over his ass and around the core of him Shiro wanted so badly.  He caressed him gently before pushing his fingers inside, deep into Keith’s tight heat.  His heart started to thump wildly in his chest and his own shaft was aching as he looked down, Keith’s muscles clenching around his fingers.  He loved the sound of Keith whimpering softly, helpless under Shiro’s hands.

Shiro’s fingers moved, scissoring Keith open gently to prepare him and when Keith moaned deep in his chest and pushed back on Shiro’s hand, he knew Keith was ready.  It was a simple change of position for Shiro to pull Keith closer and position himself at the entrance to Keith’s heat.  He watched Keith’s face as he slowly pushed his way inside, demanding entry with his slicked down cock.  The expression on Keith’s face was incredible, caught between pleasure and pain as he groaned with his head thrown back and low in his throat at Shiro’s intrusion.  Shiro held his breath and easing in slowly, harshly whispering Keith’s name over and over like a mantra hoping to ease his lover’s discomfort.

Then, when he was fully sheathed inside, Shiro let out a groan of his own.  He grasped Keith’s hips and gripped them tight as he moved his own backwards, slowly withdrawing from Keith then plunging back in again in agonising slowness.  He was mesmerised by the sight as he pulled out, then slid home once more.  As Keith’s body gripped him tighter, he moaned and Keith’s hands moved to close around himself. Shiro caught sight of the tip gleaming with moisture and his heart hammered harder at the sight of Keith lying under him with head back on his pillow, eyes closed, and his hand wrapped around his shaft as he pulled himself in long, slow, lazy strokes. 

“God,” Shiro gasped, taking in the vision underneath him that made him tremble even as he was buried to the hilt.  It was the lean planes of Keith’s arms, his smooth abs and the rise and fall of his chest as Shiro moved inside him.  And it was the way he quivered, his head arched back as Shiro pushed himself deep.  He could read the scars on Keith’s skin like a road map, each one telling a story, showing their history.  Some of them mirrored Shiro’s own.  He was filled with emotion that beat through the desire, though the burn of his arousal and his heart was full.  “You’re beautiful, Keith.”

He whispered the words quietly as he slowly thrust away, saying all the things he needed Keith to hear. 

_I love you. I need you. You’re incredible._

Keith’s breathing became harsher, and his own fisting increased in tempo.  Shiro responded in kind, gripping Keith’s hips and changing his angle just enough to cause Keith to gasp and his eyes fly open.  Shiro slid his hands under Keith’s ass to lift him and his eyes met Keith’s.  His arms burned with the strain of holding Keith up and trying to keep himself in check for a little bit longer but as the echo of Keith’s gasps bounced around the room he knew it would soon be time to let go. 

When Keith’s breathing started to stutter, he increased his pace.  He watched in sheer bliss as Keith stroked himself to climax as Shiro pumped himself in and out of his body.  It was the clenching of Keith’s muscles around his cock and seeing Keith spatter across his own chest that sent Shiro over the edge himself.  He finally let go with a low shout, falling forward and shuddering as the waves of his orgasm rolled through him so heavily he almost blacked out. 

They both lay helpless and sticky together, Shiro’s face tucked into the side of Keith’s neck until their heart rates went back to normal. Eventually, Shiro pulled himself up, staring down at his lover with a rueful smile.

“Okay, so my plan may have backfired a little because now your coffee will be stone cold,” he said apologetically.  “Guess I owe you?”

Keith smiled his private smile, the one that only Shiro saw as his hands traced nonsense patterns over Shiro’s back.  “Mmm, yeah, you owe me all right.”  Then his eyes darkened and he suddenly hooked his legs around Shiro’s waist and flipped them over. 

“I’ll just have to take payment out of your ass instead,” Keith rasped, pinning Shiro helplessly underneath him and scraping his teeth lighting against the skin of Shiro’s neck.  Shiro arched against Keith with grin on his lips as Keith’s mouth travelled down his chest.  A moment later he felt Keith’s hands probing and fingers easing inside him and he moaned.  

Definitely a payment plan he could get on board with.


End file.
